Can this get any worse?
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Based on the Sailor Moon English Dub. Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus can't do anything right.  please review, I want to know what people think.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the sailor moon characters, if I did I would not be sitting in my room writing this.

Lightening raced across the sky as a lone figure watched from the darkened window "and there goes my day." sixteen year old Amara Tenoh growled

turning away from the window. "Amara stop whining." her Cousin Michelle stated as she walked in, still dressed in her pajamas and Amara rolled her eyes as she walked toward the kitchen, ignoring the blue haired girl. After about five minutes the smell of smoke filled the air and Amara ran out of the Kitchen coughing "what happened?" Michelle asked, knowingly and the blonde tomboy tried to catch her breath "Don't you dare laugh at me Michelle Kaioh!" she managed to cough and Michelle shrugged "I didn't say a word cuz didn't say a word." Michelle retorted walking into the kitchen to see what Amara had burnt this time.

After breakfast(which Michelle prepared after cleaning up after Amara had attempted to cook.) the Blue haired teen walked to the door "I'm going to visit Mike, try not to trash anything else." She called to Amara who stuck her tongue out at her before turning back to the TV she was lazily watching and replied "Try not to come back knocked up Michelle!" and Michelle sighed but otherwise ignored the comment.

After Michelle had been gone for about an hour Amara stood and stretched "Man am I bored, and since the tracks are closed when its this wet out I don't have anything to do." she said to the thin air then she heard someone laugh and whirled around to see Trista standing on the stairs "Oh Hey Trista I forgot you stayed the night." she stated, trying to keep her heart from beating out of her chest "I can tell, you nearly jumped out of your skin." the older girl teased and the blonde sighed "today just isn't my day." she stated as she walked over to the window and sat down, staring out at the water-drops splattering against the glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Sailor Moon, if I did I wouldn't be sitting in my room right now writing this.**

**Amara's POV:**

The more I saw of the weather the more I began to get annoyed at it, I could not do anything when it was raining since it was too dangerous to Race and I am not about to go running in the rain. As I sat there Trista sighed "earth to Amara? You in there?" she asked and I almost jumped "yeah what?" I retorted, trying not to feel embarrassed and she sighed "I asked you how Anthony was doing." she stated and I leaned back "better than I am, since he don't have to listen to crap." I retorted, feeling slightly jealous that my boyfriend didn't have to put up with crap when I did.

**Third person POV:**

the room settled into an awkward silence then the phone rang "Trista you get it, I'm not moving." Amara mumbled and the aloof woman did. Amara payed no attention to what was said on either end until Trista asked her where her keys where "uh over there on the table why?" she replied and Trista sighed "that was Michelle if that tells you anything." she answered and Amara groaned "oh great that dweeb break up with her _again?_" the tomboy asked, her temper flaring and Trista sighed "why else would she had been in tears when I spoke to her just a second ago?" she retorted and Amara sighed and started toward her room "and where the heck are you going?" Trista added and the teen glanced over her shoulder "to refrain from going with you to pick her up because if I see that jerk I will beat him into a bloody pulp!" she called back and Trista sighed shaking her head as she walked out the door.

Once Trista pulled out Amara, who was enraged turned on her treadmill at its MAX speed and began to run '_that bozo better leave my cousin alone! I have had it up to here with that no good double crossing...'_ she thought however before she could finish her mental rant she tripped over thin air and shot across the room and into her dresser and against the wall "great just great!" she yelled as she stood up, noticing the blood that seeped from the leg that had hit the dresser then she punched the wall "today really is not my day!" she snarled then she heard the front door open...


	3. Chapter 3

After the incident with the Treadmill Amara decided to at lease try to do something to cheer her cousin up, though she had no clue how to do so.

Man how in the heck can I help out? Its not like I can cook dinner or anything after I screwed up breakfast. she thought then she noticed that the kitchen was still in a mess from that morning because she had dropped a platter full of burnt eggs in the floor I guess I can clean this up, since it was my fault. she muttered as she walked over to the closet that they kept the cleaning supplies in.

Once she began to try to mop up the mess she heard the door creak open and Amara, losing her concentration on what she was doing tripped and fell over the mop and landed in the water bucket. Upon hearing the bang Trista and Michelle ran in to see what was going on and saw Amara sitting in the water and they both burst out laughing.

yeah I get it I look like a idiot right now. she growled, feeling completely useless and then Michelle walked over and held out her hand no you don t look like an idiot, just look like a klutz. she retorted As she helped her cousin up and the Blond sighed sure Michelle whatever you say, I can t do anything right. the tomboy retorted and then Trista sighed actually you did do something. she stated and Amara whirled around to face her oh really what? she demanded and then Trista started laughing again you managed to cheer Michelle up. and Amara froze well that is one good thing that came out of this, at least now I wont hear her wailing for the next week. she thought, forgetting about the telekinetic bond that they shared after they both became sailor scouts until Michelle lightly punched her in the shoulder a week? Really? You think I would stay upset over that jerk breaking up with me after all the crap he s put me through? she asked and Amara chuckled I guess not, sorry cuz. she retorted before returning to cleaning.

That night when Amara made her way to her room she remembered all the times it was Michelle who had been the only person who could cheer her up after she had been emotionally abused by her father and when the students at their other three schools had bullied her about her style quirks, and she was glad that for once she could return the favor and help her cousin emotionally heal.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Sailor Moon characters, I only own my OC, shadowstar/Kira **

That evening while I sat and watched TV, trying to block out Michelle's annoying humming I felt a strange energy signature come through the air. One that seemed familiar but still wasn't.

"Michelle, did you?" I began but before I could get the words out of my mouth she was already at my side "yes." she replied as her hand slowly made its way into mine, and I felt the shiver of fear flow from her fingertips and into my very being.

As soon as we transformed we followed this energy, not understanding it at all. "You have any Idea who it is Neptune?" I asked and she shrugged, though something about her eyes told me she knew and just wasn't telling me. Once we got to this deserted building that honestly looked haunted something I felt someone grab the back of my neck and I whirled around, trying to hit whatever it was however my hand was caught in a black goop "really Sailor Shadowstar?" I growled which caused Neptune to laugh while I was trying to ignore the fact that the younger girl had tricked me...Again.

"Did you know Michelle Kaioh?" I growled and she giggled again, acting more like some schoolgirl than a sophisticated teenage girl(who has a brain, unlike Serena) "Sorry but it was just too funny." she replied and I sighed and untransformed "great not only do I have to put up with the thirteen year olds but now I have to watch out for this ten year old brat." I muttered, still annoyed at the brat.

Once I got home(after I took Kira/Shadowstar home) I tried to fall asleep on the couch, and that would have worked except the fact that Michelle turned up her stupid sterio and I fell off the darn couch and hit my head on the coffeetable!

"Michelle turn that down before I bust that darn thing!" I called still sitting on the floor, rubbing my bruiseing head.

"As if you haven't woke me up before!" she retorted from her room at the top of the stairs and I sighed and stood up.

"That is it I am sleeping in the car, good night Cuz I'll see you in the morning!" I called, walking out the front door and into the carport. _I'll finally get some sleep. _I thought, boy was I dead wrong. While I was trying to get comfortable I managed to pour a can of soda all over my new seatcovers and I cursed under my breath.

"Great! Just great! Why doe's this alway's happen to me? What have I done to anyone?" I yelled into the still air that was caught in the garage and then I heard another giggle and saw my aqua haired cousin standing behind me.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked teaseingly and I wished at that moment that the floor would swallow me.

"Never mind Michelle, I'm going to bed." I replied, possitive that my face was the color of a beet as I walked pass her and into the house, wondering why the heck all this crap happens to me!


	5. Darkness

I was awoke early the next morning by my stupid communicator going off, which royally ticked me off completely since I was in middle of a good dream however when I answered it I saw my cousin's tired face

"Michelle what's up?" I asked, concern in my voice as I tried to wake up and then she surprised me by dissolving into tears.

"Michi' what the heck happened?" I demanded, rage roaring in the very core of my heart as I listened to my cousin's heart rendering sobs come through the watch like device.

"Please just come and get me Amara." Michelle managed to say in between sobs and I could feel the pain shooting from her, even at a distance our connection was just as strong as ever

"will you at least tell me where you're at?" I asked, trying to control my temper because I knew that if it was the stupid scumbag that she was dating fault then I would beat him to a bloody pulp

"The restaurant on 22nd street." she answered softly and I nodded, hearing the mixed mumble of her thoughts fill my mind however I quickly shook them off so I didn't wind up running over some idiot who broke my cousin's heart.

I drove at one hundred and ten miles per hour until I reached the place where my cousin said she was. And as soon as I pulled in I saw her, slumped under the shed, her coat pulled tight around her as the rain beat down on the sidewalk.

"Come on Michelle! You're going to catch a cold!" I called out the window, trying to keep the concern out of my voice. And as she made her way toward the car, I could tell by her posture that she was depressed beyond belief.

"Michi what happened?" I asked as we drove toward home, at a normal pace.

"Shut up and drive Amara." Michelle snapped, though her voice quivered at the end and I sighed.

"Was it Mike? What did that dog do to you?" I demanded, my temper flaring however what she said next shocked me.

Glaring Michelle turned to face me, tears swimming in her blue eyes which now burned with rage "Why would you care Amara Tenoh? Everyone thinks you're gay anyway."

My heart felt like it shattered in a million pieces when my own cousin spoke these words, why would she say that? She knew how hard of a time I had at school over my appearance and clothing preferences.

"Michelle I…." I tried to explain why I was asking her but she cut me off with the coldest look that ever had been on her face "Just shut Up."

We drove the rest of the way in silence, and now it was I who was fighting tears, as soon as we got to our apartment I went straight to my bedroom and locked the door, before collapsing on my bed in tears.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

sorry for the delayed update but I am being plaged by writers block and am currently stuck.

But I will be updateing as soon as I get this idea i do have written down.  
> <p>


	7. Pain and reconciliation

**This chapter is Rated M because of self harm and because I'm paranoid.**

Sighing I made my way down the stairs, my body moving sluggishly as I walked toward the kitchen where I could smell my cousin making breakfast however I did not stop, because my heart could not stand to face her anger.

As soon as I was out the door I almost had another breakdown however before I could I felt a strong hand fold over my shoulder "Amara, you need to talk to her. I don't know what the problem is but I know that she's just as hurt as you are." Trista's voice stated but I jerked away "No Trista. If this is what she wants then I will leave. I can take a hint." I replied as I walked toward my motorbike and got on.

As I drove I recalled all that we had ever been through, from the time we where children to the time that all the crap started at school. As I thought I began to feel more caught up in pain and anger than I had ever been and I glanced at the gas hand trying to distract myself. However when that did not work I did the one thing that I knew would always work, I hit the gas and zipped down the concrete, not caring if I crashed or not.

I found a cheap hotel to stay at that night and as I sat there I began to sob again. I just could not stand it! My Cousin who was basically my sister hated me! As I thought this I walked into the bathroom and took a razor out of my handbag.

Pain ripped through my flash as I repeatedly drug the sharp edge across my arm, watching as the thick liquid dribbled into the sink, staining the white marble scarlet. However before I could even start on the other arm a strong hand caught mine

"Are you really that stupid?" a familiar voice asked and I was too depressed and sick to look up then the world went blank.

When I awoke I felt a cool cloth press to my forehead "don't you dare try to explain what you where trying to do!" Michelle's voice growled, sounding much like my mother would and I smirked

"sure, just one thing. How many people do you know tries to cut themselves and passes out from the sight of blood?" I asked and she rolled her eyes, though a slight smile played at her lips

"Only you Coz only you." Michelle retorted gently and I had to look away as a strange wave of guilt washed over me.

"Good you're awake, I'm glad that you didn't manage to cut yourself too deep." Trista stated from the doorway

"Ha ha shove a sock in it Trista." I retorted as I tried to sat up however my arm was so sore I couldn't put any weight on it.

"don't manage to reopen your wounds ms. Brilliant." my cousin stated sarcastically as she started to walk out but I grabbed her arm, hurting my arm again and she chuckled

"'Mara I'm just going to go to the bathroom." she stated and I blushed though Trista, who was chuckling walked over and whispered something to her and she glanced at me and smirked.

"okay guys not funny. What was the whispering about?" I asked and my cousin got a mischievous expression across her face "Oh you'll see." she replied and I could have crawled under a rock somewhere because the last time she had said that I wound up with Silver and Blue hair.

"Okay if you think that scares me then you can go ride sheep." I stated and she rolled her eyes

"Can I ask you one thing Coz?" she asked and I nodded as I turned to face her and she sighed

"where do you get all these weird sayings?" and I shrugged "I don't know, they just come to me. Now go use the bathroom before you have an accident." I stated and she glared before turning on her heel and walking out the door.

As I sat waiting on my cousin to come back I fell asleep again, however this time I knew that I wouldn't be alone.

When I woke back up I found that my cousin was asleep in the chair beside the window and I knew that the room was cold because the night before had been torture for me and I had a blanket. So I rose up slowly so I wouldn't jerk my arm in some odd direction and took my jacket from the back of a random chair and draped it over her.

"you know you had her worried. While you where out of it she was almost a nervous wreck." Trista stated and I turned toward her and saw the concern in her maroon eyes.

"what made her so upset in the first place? It isn't like her to become so outraged." I whispered, feeling close to tears again however before either Trista could answer or I could break Michelle's soft voice spoke up.

"I should have know you would have never hooked anyone I was dateing up with someone else." she stated and I froze in shock. How could she think that I was so cruel?

"Michi I would never…" I began, tears seeping down my face however she stopped me by placing her hand over my own.

"I know 'Mara I'm sorry for ever believing that on you." she whispered, near tears herself and I did the only thing that felt natural to me, I pulled her against me.

"its okay Michi." I whispered, tears coursing silently down my own face as we curled into each other and I heard Trista silently slip into the hall as me and my cousin stood there, both crying as we silently allowed each other to know that everything was alright once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!

"Darn alarm clock." I mutter as I rolled over, careful of my sore wrist, which even with the sailor scouts healing ability the area was still bruised badly.

However before I could find the button to shut off the alarm my hand touched something cold, wet, slimy and bumpy. But you know what made it worse? The thing croaked at me.

"Michelle Kaioh!" I snarled, watching as the startled frog leaped under my bed.

My cousin came into the room laughing softly and glanced at me.

"You know I hate those things!" I snapped, pontifically grossed out by the hopping little hellion that was making its way across the carpet.

"I didn't touch the thing!" Michelle replied, still cracking up and I sighed. I just couldn't stay mad at my cousin, not when she pulled a evil prank after I've done something that upset her.

"Then however you did get it catch that thing and put it outside far away from me!" I retorted, trying to ease back down onto my bed however I hurt my wrist and tears sprang to my eyes.

Michelle sighed and walked over to me, her eyes full of both compassion and guilt.

"did you hurt your arm?" she asked, kissing my bandaged wrist and I sighed and nodded, before wrapping my good arm around her.

I wanted her to know I wasn't angry, that I still loved her even after her mistakes.

"I'm so sorry Amara! For everything!" she sobbed, curling up against me so that she was half sitting on my lap.

"shh, hey you didn't know that I wouldn't play matchmaker with your boyfriend though he is a...anus." I stated, knowing that if Trista was here and overheard me cuss that she would lecture me into the middle of next week.

Michelle looked up and smiled slightly after I said that. She knew how I felt about Mike but would normally call me down for some of my more violent thoughts.

"actually I should have, since you hate to see me hurt." she replied and hid her face in my shirt again, though I knew the tears were almost ran out.

I didn't know what to say to that so I just sat there, my arms wrapped around her. Trying to send telekinetic waves of forgiveness and love to her, though her guilt and sorrow where so strong I don't know how much of my feelings she received.


End file.
